Yes, Milady
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: A lonely human, a lonely angel, and one mystical love story. AU.
1. The Deal

_I am hating influenza. But have this. I've mentioned in one of my fanfictions that somehow I couldn't make romance between Gray and Alice, so I've decided; I shall try. And when I finished this chapter, I can already see what will happen. _

_Leave me some reviews, please, nice beautiful awesome readers, will you? :) *kitty slash puppy eyes* *double cuteness*_

_And so it begins..._

* * *

**Yes, Milady**  
_April 11th 2015  
_by Elise the Writing Desk, Characters by QuinRose

* * *

Gray was fifteen. Alice was twelve. Three years, and Alice couldn't believe how short she was, compared to her faithful servant. As far as she remembered, Gray was always so much taller, even when he was twelve. Sometimes she felt like she would never reach him—his eyes.

Alice puffed her cheeks, slightly sulking, but looked forward, where her mother's grave was. It's her birthday, but her mother was dead, so she didn't really understand what's the point.

"Mom is not alive," Alice said, mentally disliking her voice—when would her voice sound like her older sister's?—she crossed her arms. "But she still have birthdays?"

Gray gave a solemn smile and ruffled her head. Alice whined, since she didn't like that.

"Well, birthday is a day to celebrate the day when the one you love was born, right?"

"But you're born only once, not every year." Alice pointed out. "And she's not alive, she can't join her own celebration. Dad keeps telling me to do weird things." She sighed and accepted the bouquet of carnation from her butler, before setting it inside the vase on the grave.

She stared at the name for a while. "I mean, if he loves her to the point of asking me to do this every year, he can do it on his own just fine."

"He's busy, Milady."

"Don't give me that." Alice scoffed and pocketed her hands as they walked away from the grave, exiting the cemetery. "He's no god, have you not noticed how many people at his work worrying him, asking him to get some vacation? No, he's not, Gray. He will _never_ stop working."

"He just lost someone he loved, Milady." Said Gray, offering a hand when they were going down the short staircase. Alice frowned at his gesture and stepped down without his help. Gray smiled again and followed her.

"Yes, he did, for the last five years. And now we're living in this hideout because he thinks the world outside is trying to kill me, when in reality, he just can't face his family. And _yes_, Gray, I am insensitive, I've had everyone telling me that." She slightly snapped when Gray was going to say something. She looked down with a pout. "Love is stupid."

They walked in the rocky path, and Gray wouldn't stop offering his hand whenever there was a puddle of mud. Alice would never take his hands. She might be just twelve years old, but mud puddles were fun, and she didn't need him to help all the time!

"Sherlock!" Alice exclaimed when she saw her Scottish-fold cat was climbing down a sycamore. The male cat rarely meowed, and it approached Alice, who bent down to take it into her arms. "Who's a good kitty?"

It took them two hours to finally return to their cottage. Some farmers greeted them, and she greeted back. Gray then bought something from the market, and Alice visited the flower shop to learn a bit more of floriography—language of flowers. They had been living in the country side after the death of the First Lady, and Alice had to learn as much as she could get in this almost isolated place. She was such a curious girl.

"I like blackrose!" Alice said when they finally was in the cottage. The place was too big for just the two of them. Alice often fell asleep in the armchair, reading. She observed the ingredients Gray bought. "Tonight we can have onion soup with fried _seitan_." Seitan was a meat-like wheat gluten. Alice had decided to become a vegetarian and it was quite tough, but _seitan_ was quite the light house in her diet that only allowed her happiness from ice cream and cake.

"Why blackrose?" Gray asked, and when he was about to grab one of the potatoes, Alice snatched them from him with a scowl, and he pouted.

"Blackrose is a symbol of dark magic." She pointed out, and clapped her hands.

The potatoes were magically peeled. Gray flinched and was about to say something, but Alice had already flicking her fingers to get the pot fly onto the stove.

"Milady, you shouldn't—"

"—Which is, the reason why we're here, because I am a black rose! I am a dark witch!" she grinned to herself and left the stove so that the onion could chop itself into the boiling water. "And Gray, stay away from the kitchen, you know we had a deal."

Gray turned to her with a frown. "Milady, you're not supposed to use your power." He warned, and he knew it was useless. Alice showed how she wasn't listening by switching the TV channel. "Milady..." he called once again, and approached her chair.

There was darkness in her eyes that he couldn't say it. The soup was done and she flicked her finger to turn the stove off while teleporting the steaming soup into bowls on the dining table. This was the one Gray let her take care of; cooking. Since the point of them hiding was to reserve Alice's life, letting Gray cook would destroy everything.

Neither of them began to eat, Gray wouldn't eat if Alice didn't start. And the twelve years old was staring at the steam over her soup with lifeless eyes.

"Hey, Gray?" he straightened up again, prepared to hear her. "What's the point of my birth if I can't even live a normal life?"

"Milady, you can't say that—"

"This is so emo, but I really need to get it out, let's talk about this for a minute," Alice stood up with an angry look. "So fine, I was born this way, with magic—and okay, I am not the only one, but I am getting all this special treatment because apparently I am the Anti-Christ, and so even if Hogwarts exists, I won't be allowed to attend it—Heck, I won't even be getting a bloody letter from no owls because there's no way in hell, Professor Dumbledore will have the Anti-Christ running around his school, as if he's not busy enough with Voldemort."

Gray shut his mouth, knowing that she wasn't finished, she was just catching her breath.

"My dad won't see me. My sisters live away from me. I can't go to school. I don't have any real friends. I am a loser. I am forever alone, and I can't get out of that. This—this...this just—everything sucks!"

The windows crashed at her outburst, but that wasn't the first time this happened, so Gray sat still. Alice began to cry in her hands, practically wailing about how unfair it was. He sighed and gently stood up, taking a black plastic bag from the first-aid box and awkwardly set it on her laps.

"...And—And if I have to be an Anti-Christ, can't at least I was born a boy!?" Alice cried, ripping the pack of pad. "This is so frustrating. I hate period! Ugh...huhuhuh..." she cried and stood up, crying as she walked into the bathroom.

Gray let out a sigh. Well, he had to encounter this kind of thing at least once a month, so he tried to not take her too seriously. Alice was his whole life, his mission—to protect the witch, or fine, Anti-Christ. He knew that Alice was a strong, selfless girl, she was just getting emotional because of this adolescence process, that's all. Such little occasional outbursts wouldn't destroy his iron-determination.

Then his relief was thrown out of the window when the bathroom exploded as she yelled;

"THIS PAD HAS NO WINGS, DAMN IT GRAY"

~.X.~

Still sulking Alice was tucked into bed—though the way Gray pulled her blanket up her chin made her sulk even more. Gray frowned again, in that usual worry-wart way of his.

"Are you alright?"

Alice stared at him boredly and sighed.

"I am not a child, now." She turned in her bed, not wanting to look at him. It's not hormone, she was saying this sincerely. "I can take care of myself."

"You're just twelve."

"Don't be all smug just for the three years old advantage you demonic chef." Alice hissed at him. "You can't even boil water!"

Gray flinched at the painful truth and muttered an apology before excusing himself from her room and turning off the light. Alice gripped the edge of her bed tightly.

She didn't really understand why. Okay, so she's been alone. Her father wouldn't see her. People would kill her after knowing who she was. Her sisters living away from her, because she brought danger to anyone close. Now Gray, the only person who sticks with her—wouldn't trust her. She just felt so alone.

She wiped her tears. She wasn't the one who cried easily, but sometimes things were just too much. She couldn't imagine what kind of future would it be—she read the Bible, and she knew she would probably get killed. So why the wait? Why was she not allowed to kill herself?

'_If you die, I will be sad_.' She remembered Gray's words. It was a year ago, after they moved to this countryside. '_I want to protect you. I want to protect the most important daughter of Madam Ina_.'

Sometimes it was infuriating to think how Gray wasn't even doing this for _her_, he was doing this for _her mother_.

She wiped her tears again. She mustn't let him see her cry.

"I'm fine." She said to herself, forcing a smile. "I'm fine..."

~.X.~

The last light was going out when the front door was suddenly opened. Gray's golden irises gleamed in the dark, having no difficulty to see the figure that intruded the cottage. He could recognize the person.

"Is there something wrong, Farmer Joe?" he asked, trying to keep his tone calm when the farmer turned on a flashlight.

The old man had a dagger in his hand.

"You are keeping the Anti-Christ...You know that she's a sign of Apocalypse." He said in a grim voice. "You should've opened your eyes, Ringmarc. You have the chance to save this world, don't let it go to waste."

Gray silently dragged the kitchen knife on the dining table.

"This has nothing to do with this foolish world." He muttered. "And protecting her is not a waste. She's the only reason why I keep living."

"Hmph," Farmer Joe grunted and stepped back, waving his hand outside the door. Soon, torches were lit, surrounding the cottage. "Then we'll just get you out of the way, son."

Gray didn't really like reasoning, so he beheaded Farmer Joe before he could move, and locked the door, just to buy time. He tried to ignore the crashing windows as he got into his lady's room and swept her into his arms.

"They figured it out, we need to leave, Milady." He said, and she didn't take long to be alert.

"Gray, hold on tight—"

"No, you can't use magic, they'll—"

"_Rot in hell, servant of demons!_" furious cries were heard from outside, and the roof was on fire—but what stopped Gray was the bullet that unexpectedly went through his head from the window of her room.

It felt like the world had slowed down on her. The bullet took time to burst out of Gray's head, creating a gruesome hole that could be seen vividly if only it wasn't so dark. The furious mass sounded like they were playing a broken song cassette over and over, slowly. And the shooter who was standing outside of her window took approximately five seconds.

He gritted his teeth, probably because he shot the wrong person. He reloaded his gun and aimed it to Alice.

Only that Alice had grabbed on Gray tight and they disappeared right before the burning roof fell.

~.X.~

Sherlock was waiting on top of the hill behind the burning and crowded cottage. Gray's body was floating behind Alice as they headed to the forest. The cat was leading the way, as if knowing what was about to happen.

The cat stopped before one of an old willow by the marsh. Alice glanced to slowly set Gray onto the ground, and went to examine the hollow in the tree. There, she found the music box.

When she opened it, the music _Lavender's Blue_ started playing.

'_...When you are King, dilly dilly, I shall be Queen.'_ Her mother sang.

'_No, really, how is that possible?'_ Alice asked. She was five. '_I don't care if mum's heart say so.'_

'_It's called a dream, Alice. It's something you wish for. If you keep believing that it will come true, then it will._'

Alice scoffed at the memory. First of all, she gave up on having any dream come true, long ago. Secondly, what's there to dream of when your fate was decided in the Bible? She would ultimately die and be killed. She would somehow become the villain, even if she didn't ask for it.

"You can't die now, Gray." Alice said to the dead body as she conjured some symbols on the ground, and Sherlock sat in the middle of it.

Alice thought that, since she was going to die anyway, she didn't want to rush it. Besides, she tried. She tried to poison herself, shot herself, stab herself—all the crazy things that had made Gray freaking out like crazy. And yet, she didn't die. She's protected. Gray knew this, and there's no need for him to follow her around, protecting her, because she won't die until the destined time.

But he still wanted to protect her.

"And you better stick with your end of the bargain, stupid." Alice cut her wrist to drop blood on the symbols. She stared at Sherlock as Sherlock looked up at her with gleaming eyes.

Soon, the symbols were on fire, and it engulfed the cat, growing bigger and vanished, revealing a man with green eyes.

"Do you want to get straight into business or we can have some tea first?" the man offered with a charming smile, as if nothing sad or scary just happened, or as if diminishing the fact that he was a cat a second ago.

"Revive Gray." Alice answered.

"You know how expensive that costs, Alice." The demon said with a cat-like smirk. "And you know I can't take your life since you're an Anti-Christ, so as you can see, this business is not working."

Alice let out a sigh, glancing over her shoulder to see the dead body of her servant. Her annoying, illogical servant who couldn't just leave her alone for no reason. And yet, she didn't know why she was doing this business with the demon. She looked up at the tall man, almost taller than Gray.

But screw it all.

"Then the Apocalypse would have to be done in a year." Alice said, and her sentence nourished the demon's smile. "Now give my stupid butler his life back."

After all, Alice thought to herself, thirteen years already seemed too long to stay alive in this hellish life of hers.


	2. His and Her Secrets

**Yes, Milady**  
_April 22nd 2015_

* * *

She was a lonely kid, Alice was. She was not to leave the manor, and her world only stretches as far as the fence of the garden she's allowed to enter. She didn't know, neither did she question why she was shunned from the outside world. Her father wouldn't look at her, her mother was kind, but was rarely home, and her sisters were busy with school and whatnot.

She could summon things from different place with her mind. Alice could conjure fire or water from thin air. She could talk to animals, and they would respectfully obeyed her, only that they couldn't be friends with her, as they were animals, they lived by instincts and natural orders. Ants had to keep working, not chatting with a little girl. Birds had to move to the south or they'd freeze in the winter. Cats or dogs were not allowed in the manor.

So she read a book. And that book inspired her little innocent mind. She learned the way. Then she decided that she wanted a friend, no matter what. Alice stood in the depth of her garden, before the fire in a metal bowl. She pricked her finger and dropped her blood.

Alice narrowed her eyes, couldn't finish her reading of the spell book—she could easily find them, for some reason—as she couldn't really spell out the unfamiliar words. Rather than words, those were the name.

"Godric? Ricreel? Umm..."

"I have come to serve you."

Alice held her breath, dropping her heavy grimoire. She had to look up as the figure before her was taller than her. First it was a form of light until the light faded, revealing a boy with golden eyes.

His eyes were cold.

Alice narrowed her eyes, trying to process how to spell that odd name. Then again, what's so important about a name? All it's use is to convenience people to call each other or agree how to define an object.

"I'll just call you Gray." Alice grinned, spreading her small arms cheerfully. "I'm so amazing! I can even conjure a friend on my own!"

The teen narrowed his eyes coldly on the kid that wasn't even taller than his knees. This little girl had just summoned him, without even understanding what she read, or at least knowing what an Angel was.

"Is there something you need from me, Little Girl?" accepting his name reluctantly, Gray asked. He had no time for such trivial things, but even if this little kid would ask ridiculous thing, he was subjected to obey. After all, that's his punishment.

"Don't call me Little Girl, phft." Alice crossed her arms haughtily, trying to stand on her toes in order to grow taller a little bit. "I am a very smart magician, so you can call me the Great Alice, like how they called Oz!"

Gray blinked once. Being on Earth since forever, he start to grasp the concept of 'nonsense'. However, before he repeated the question, the girl turned on her heels and dragged him by his hand.

"I will let you be my friend! Since you're not an animal, I guess. If you're an animal, you can be my familiar. Don't thank me, I know you're honored, hohoho!" she chattered carelessly while the Angel was completely taken aback by the touch. "Let's have tea party, okay, Gray?"

He couldn't answer, as he was completely overwhelmed.

This Little Girl, she was not just any witch.

She was...

~.X.~

Five years later...

Gray wonders if death is really frightening. If this is death, then it's what he's been waiting for. It's warm and dark. There's no need to see, no need to hear, no need of anything. Just a slumber. He knows that there are Hell and Heaven, but for particularly _him_, he doubts he'd be put in any of them. Maybe this _is_ paradise. There's nothing to worry. Nothing to fear.

...And then there's a light at the bottom of that darkness, engulfing him into the world of awareness.

"Gray? Hey, Gray. How long are you going to sleep? Someone needs to clean this barn! I know I have magic, but don't get me wrong, I just don't want you to feel useless and powerless being by the side of such a magnificent Anti-Christ. So you better wake up."

Gray holds his breath. He senses the light entering his pupils, and his mind was relieved—he's alive. His hand subconsciously reaches onto his head, only to find a thick bandage on it. His eyes wide, and then he finally registers the figure of Alice Liddell before him.

"Do I have to do everything here?" she deadpans.

"Where are we?" Gray looks around, finding himself in a completely different building. A place much better than the last cottage. He can hear the noises of vehicles from outside, muffled by the windows.

"I read Doraemon and they had this brilliant tool to create an additional hidden room in an apartment. Kind of like Grimauld Place in Harry Potter!" she clasps her hands, standing up with a prideful look on her place. "So I decided to conjure this hidden room in a flat in the town!"

"Town?" Gray's eyes widen. "Milady, this is dangerous! If people can find us easily in Countryside, then—"

"It will be harder to find and gang up on me in a crowded town, exactly!" Alice smirks, crossing her arms. "If we stay in town, we won't stand out easily as we did in the Countrysides! The lifestyles of the people here varies more than those at the small villages. And don't even talk about my father's order," she shuts her butler before he can say something. "Besides, it doesn't matter to him where we stay, as long as we're away from him. Right?" she turns away and stretches. "This flat fits my majestic lifestyle more than that old cottage anyway!"

It is a medium-sized flat with a nice kitchen and study. There living room and the dining are separated, and they have two bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Alice has scattered her spell books on the study floor, and their belongings are still piled in the living room. She leaves to attend the lasagna in the kitchen.

Gray sits on his bed and lets out a sigh. He scratches his head, stands up and decides to get it together as usual. He begins to organize their belongings and clean up the room. During that, he notices familiar Enochian Warding Symbols on the door and windows. The symbols will deter the presence and noises from their flat.

He glances over his shoulder, unconsciously smiling at the growing teenager.

~.X.~

Their first week went peacefully. The upside of being in town, Alice can use the internet with superb connectivity. There are things that even magic can't serve, and internet has to be one of them. Where else can you read memes and rage comics or Countryballs?

Gray does his duties. Grocery shopping, cleaning and laundry—basically everything but cooking. Gray doesn't mind, he can do the same thing over and over again forever. But humans...?

Alice is bored out of her mind when Sunday night arrives.

"I want to go to school." She says.

Gray spits his tea. The girl glances at him sternly, and he coughs while setting down his cup and furiously wiping the floor.

"Milady, please don't tell me you are already bored..."

"As a matter of fact, I am. I mean, there's nothing else on the Internet that can surprise me anymore. When I cracked Pentagon, I was disappointed. I viewed everything America tried to hide, and there's nothing big except for their ridiculous bombs, or the fact that some nations are trading nuclear weapons. Yes, I am bored."

Gray stands up, but is unsure of what to do or say. When Alice is around seven to nine, she's very easy to amuse as long as he's around. Maybe helping her finding all of the spell books wasn't a good idea...

Alice nonchalantly flips the channel over and over with boredom in her lifeless eyes. Suddenly she feels a tickling sensation and bawls when she realizes that Gray is tickling her feet.

"Ahaha! Gray, what on Earth—hahaha!"

"I am trying to entertain you."

"Ahahahaha—that's not entertaining, that's—aw haw hahah, my stomach hurts, stop it! Hahaha!" Gray stops when noticing her tears and red face. The girl is out-of-breath when he straightens up. She sighs, and then looks up to him with a wry smile.

"Well, I'd say that's something new?" she admits. Gray then smiles gently and goes on his knees, taking her hands.

"I am not the most entertaining person, I know that." He says, gently. "And I am sorry for that, milady. Tell me what you'd like, and I'd try to grant it."

Alice smiles widely again.

"I repeat, I want to go to school."

Gray lets out a sigh. There's really no way out of it, is there? He then smiles in surrender and nods once.

"Very well. Then school it is."

Alice grins and squeals, hugging her butler happily. "Awesome! Thanks Gray!" she lets go and runs to the study. "Then, let's prepare myself, since I've never been to school before!"

Gray hums as he follows her. "I doubt I will be any of help, milady. I have never been to school myself, you see."

"Oh, bah. I have enough knowledge of it! I read all the mangas!"

He's not really sure about this, but her smile worth it. All he needs to do is to watch over her and make sure that she's safe, for now.

~.X.~

Alice doesn't know why, but Gray never sleeps. There's an easy way to trick her stubborn butler, though. She can conjure her double. Making sure that Gray is far enough, Alice disappears in her room, with her double sleeping peacefully in her bed.

The air is particularly cold tonight. The lively town has slightly toned down, but the night lights are mesmerizing as usual. Alice walks on the billboard and sits by the cat, Sherlock.

"To start the Apocalypse, you will have to break the First Seal." Says the Scottish-fold, eyes gleaming. Alice hums, her eyes scanning over the town. "You have to execute one Man of Divine and send him to Hell. They're the vessels of Archangels."

"And they're in this town?"

"Two of them." Sherlock purrs, curling close to Alice. "One of them was the murderer of your puny servant. The other one is in the school you're about to attend."

"How do I send him to Hell?"

"Whoever died in your hand, as of last week, will be sent straight to Hell, Alice." The cat yawns. "There are more seals to break, but you only need to break four of them. When that happens, the Time Dimension will _reverse_. This world will crumble."

"And the other seals?"

"Let's just see if you can accomplish breaking the first seal."

Alice hums, swinging her feet, kicking the image of a cartoon star. "And if I can't?"

Sherlock looks up to the human. His feline eyes gleaming.

"Your foolish servant will pop off dead." He gets up and stretches, vanishing as he does. "See you around."

~.X.~

Gray, however, isn't an ordinary fool. The teen comes into her room and doesn't hesitate to butcher the double with the kitchen knife. Gray clicks his tongue, his golden eyes cold.

"Where have you gone, milady..." he mutters to himself, pushing open the window, quickly sweeping the visible part of the town with his eyes.

There's a knock on the door. Gray feels really unsettled. Well, for one, because no one's supposed to knock, as Alice can teleport, and he's the only one who can see the door.

"I know you're in there, Anti-Christ." A gentle voice is heard.

Gray conjured his special blade from beneath his sleeve, approaching the door warily.

The door explodes, and Gray is welcomed with blazing fire as the same albino that shot him last week enters. His eyes are red as the crimson, he's carrying two extraordinary colts. His eyes scanned down Gray, cold.

"You're supposed to be dead." He aims one of his guns. "This colt kills everything. Now I need you to live until you tell me where the Anti-Christ is."

Gray scoffs and stands still. "Then you'll have to kill me." When a bullet is shot, he's dodged first and charges forth.

Gray severs the man's right hand and resists the other hand from aiming the gun at him. Even with the loss of his limb, that man doesn't flinch at all. They are both locked from any other movements. Gray is not sure if the absence of Alice is on purpose—if she had foreseen this—and if she didn't, he has to get this man out, else she's in danger.

"First you led evil into Eden," says the man. "Now you're helping out the Anti-Christ. Quite the atonement, _Gadreel._"

Gray loses his strength from the surprise, but quickly zaps himself out of the flat. Well there goes Alice's idea of going to school.

"If what Angels do are all according to an order," Gray feels the point of a gun on the back of his neck, and he can't move, as the charm put on that gun has locked his movement. "...Then your death is pre-destined, Gadreel. Surrender and atone."

Gray clenches his fists, composing himself as he relaxes his back to the gun's point.

"My name is Gray Ringmarc." He says gently. "You've mistaken me as that pitiful angel."

He doesn't hesitate to pull the trigger as he turns to the intruder. The gun from the severed hand.

"That angel is dead." He murmurs before the loud noise of gunshot is triggered.

~.X.~

Alice's plan is to destroy her double and pretends to wake up, but when she finds her double butchered back into sand, she knows that Gray finds her out. She gulps and takes a deep breath, trying to find a great excuse for her little sneak out.

However, when she opens the door, finding half of her living room is in smirthereens, she doesn't know anymore. Gray is wiping the dust-covered table, and stops at the sight of her. Alice grimaces and holds her hands up.

"I...I can explain! I was just...I was checking the school, you know? I was excited—" Alice stutters and steps back when Gray furiously stomps his way towards her. "I—I know, stupid, okay, you can bash me and stuff—Okay, I'm sorry!"

The man embraces her tightly, letting out a deep sigh on the top of her head. Alice freezes in motion.

"Thank goodness you're safe, milady." He sighs and bends down to look at her face. "It's alright. I understand. I am glad you sneaked out, just this once."

Alice frowns in confuse. "...Okay, what's up?"

Gray's eyes turn very cold that she can feel her soul flinches.

"The Man of Divine," he says in a grave, cold voice, glancing at the door over his shoulder. "They can read the Enochian Sign, milady. They're vessels of Archangels, after all. I have no idea that they are after you."

Alice is silent in thought. The Man of Divine, one of them is after her—what luck. If only she stayed, she could've killed him and broke the First Seal. Well, at least she knows that they will come to her. They think they can hurt her, but Alice knows that there will only be one result of their encounter. One she can't wait for long. And won't wait for long.

"Milady?"

Alice sighs and waves her hand, instantly fixing their flat. Good thing it's blind morning, people who witnessed the destruction probably thought they're in dire need of sleep.

"So what happened?" Alice asks in worry. "Are you alright?"

"This time, yes," Gray smiles a little, but it falters soon. "...Last time, apparently, I didn't make it."

Alice wears a straight expression when he frowns in suspicion.

"What exactly happened, milady. I hope you'd tell me sooner."

Alice turns away, and Gray clenches his fists. Whenever she doesn't wish to tell him, she'd turn and walks away care-freely. The girl drops herself in the sofa and yawns.

"Yeah, you got shot, passed out. I healed you, though! It's super easy." She grins, eyes on the ceilings. "Don't forget, I am the Great Alice, after all!"

Gray straightens his eyebrows. For now, he has no choice but to give it up.

"Is that all it was?"

"What, you think you died and you expect me to make a deal with a demon?" Alice scoffs. "Haha, right, Gray. Or if you'd prefer, you're one of the Seven Horcruxes, and with your death, you've destroyed one Horcrux, returns to life and now Harry can defeat Voldemort. Just believe what you'd like."

The butler sighs and continues to clean.

"Certainly, milady." Is all he can say.

For now.


End file.
